


Stick Shifts and Safety Belts

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fast Cars, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: The Stig is a creature of habit, but Jeremy needs the car review in the can... How fast is it on the track?





	

"Well Stiggy, I think it's time to give this beauty a spin." It *was* a beauty, too, this Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadri...thing. Jeremy has always has a soft spot for Alfa's, even if could always pronounce their names. "I wish they'd let me drive," he said with a sigh. No matter how much he threateningly waved his fist at the producers or the Alfa executives, they insisted that only the steely disposition of the Stig should be behind the wheel of this model prototype.  
  
"Okay... Go!" said Jeremy. The Stig's left hand started wandering around the center console area. "What'sat?" Stig's head slowly turned, the black visor reflecting Jeremy's face back to himself. "It's an automatic, Stig." Stig's hand kept wandering around. "That means that it doesn't have a stick shift. This Quadri...formaggi? Thing? It ran faster on the Nürburgring with an automatic transmission than a manual, so Alfa is scrapping it for North America." Jeremy nodded his head sadly, "we should have gotten your American cousin."  
  
Gray clouds loomed on the Dunsfold horizon, the ground was still saturated from the last rainstorm. Jeremy turned off the interior camera, and barked into his walkie talkie "interior camera down, let's just get this lap done and go home. We'll figure it out in post." A quick 'roger' responded on the other end.  
  
Jeremy unzipped his fly, fishing out his shaft from his pants. He takes the Stig's hand, and puts it on his firm, wrinkled cock. As soon as the Stig's grasped it, the Stig jams the accelerator down.  
  
The wheelspin screamed as the heavy vibrations worked their way into Jeremy's loins. As the car reached Chicago the Stig's hand gripped a bit harder. Jeremy's breath was shortening as the adrenaline and horniness kicked in to higher gears. The road became a hazy vision in Jeremy's eyes, pressure building as his piston was worked. His knuckles white grasping the arm rest, as the G forces of the penultimate corner rocked his body in hist seat.

"More POWER!" Jeremy erupted as the car screamed towards Gambon. A stream gushed from Jeremy's shaft as his hips bucked helplessly against his safety belt, the Alfa flying over the line. "Oh. Oh dear." The car's interior (and Jeremy's jeans) had an unmistakeable stain.

"And on that bombshell..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know the new Alfa post-dates the end of the old Top Gear track, but the mention of the Nürburgring and lack of stick shift made this fall in place :-)


End file.
